


Rainy Day

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm craving a really good snog. One that leave me breathless... Sirius & (your choice of the following Harry/Remus/James) and how about in the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Harry knew he shouldn't want it.Sirius was his godfather.Harry wasn't supposed to be fascinated by his lips, or the way his tongue looked when he licked them.He wasn't supposed to want to swallow that tongue, and have Sirius swallow his own.But he did.

It was just him and Sirius in the little house he’d bought after leaving Hogwarts, but that didn’t mean it was easy to deal with this.In some ways, it made it harder.Auror training took a lot out of him most days, but now that Sirius was staying with him in the house, Harry hurried home each night to be with him.They had so much to catch up on, after all.

And then one rainy evening, Harry came home later than usual, wet, tired, and just about ready to cry, and found Sirius standing in the middle of the front lawn, his faced turned up into the rain, eyes shut, and mouth open.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, coming to a stop directly in front of him."Sirius, are you okay?"He'd never quite been the same since his return from the veil, but some days were definitely better than others.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Harry."You're home.I was worried.I thought I'd come looking for you.But then I came out, and it was raining, and I remember when I was a kid, Reg and I used to see who could last longer doing that in the rain.I always won," he grinned.He saw the drawn look on Harry's face."You okay?"

"Just drained, Sirius.Come on, let's go in."

"Nah," Sirius said, grinning."Play with me.It's fun."

"Sirius..." Harry said tiredly.

"Just for a minute, Harry," Sirius wheedled.

"Fine.But just for a minute."Harry set his bag on the porch, then turned back to Sirius, who was grinning at him broadly.

"Stand there.On the count of three, we look up and open our mouths, and whoever stops first has to pay the winner whatever they want, got it?"

Harry could feel the blush creep along his cheeks as he realized what he wanted to ask for.Not that he'd ever have the courage, but the thought was enough to cause the blush anyway."Right," he said, nodding.

"One, two, three!"

Harry tipped his face up into the rain, shutting his eyes as he'd seen Sirius doing.He opened his mouth, feeling the cooling raindrops spatter his tongue and pool there before sliding down his throat.He was actually surprised at how calming this was.Just letting go for once.Not worrying about anything, not even about his little problem.

And then suddenly the rain was cut off, and there were hands on his shoulders, and lips on his own, a tongue in his mouth that was hot and slick, and ohgod, Sirius was kissing him.The hot-slick tongue slid against his own, and Harry found his own doing what it could to surround it, to push it back into Sirius's mouth so that he could finally taste what he'd been wanting for so long.

But Sirius didn't give ground in the least, his tongue sliding away to slip across the roof of Harry’s mouth, and Harry had never realized just how sensitive that could be, and he groaned, drawing a responding groan from Sirius as well.The vibrations tickled Harry's tongue, and made him desperate to taste Sirius.

This time, Sirius's tongue gave way, and Harry's tongue was sliding into Sirius's mouth, now, mapping out teeth, tongue, and then across the roof of Sirius's mouth drawing more moans from each of them.He had no idea when his hands had slid into Sirius's sodden hair, but now they were tangled there, trying desperately to keep his mouth from pulling away, wanting more, wanting everything, before the world righted itself, and Sirius realized just what a horrible thing it was they were doing.

Soon enough, though, he had to take a breath.He pulled away, and hid his face in Sirius's chest, sure that the next words he heard would kill him, because Sirius couldn't really want him, could he?

Sirius's lips brushed the tip of Harry's ear as he spoke."Even better than I dreamed," he said softly, pulling Harry tighter to him."Next time, maybe we should try it inside?"


End file.
